Akumas & Neterus
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Demons & Angels never really got along since their existance.But what happens when an Angel needs to travel to Demon World? *read and found out* *the rating depends on the chappie*
1. Intro

**hello once again my fellow readers. sorry my updates are slow, my schedule has been hetic. but right now i am trying to find a job or trying out scholarships so i can get into my college that i want to get into. plus my days dont really help when i get sick. but even though i'm not updating i still work on my writings so i can post. also remember my quizilla account probably have all the updates before this account.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yugioh or its characters just it the plot.**

**Pairings: YamixYugi, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou, SetoxJoey **

**plz take out the space, thnk u. and review plz & thnk u.**

**

* * *

****Neterus*****:**

Yugi

pic: h t t p : / / s t o r a g e . t i p o . c o . i l / z o n e / u p l o a d e d / 8 / 8 / 8 1 2 1 8 7 7 9 2 7 4 8 7 8 / 9 6 4 1 1 2 - 3 2 4 6 7 4 4 7 1 4 0 9 3 1 u 2 . J P G

Age: 16

Height: 5' 0"

Hair Color: Black tipped in Amethyst w/ Lightening Bolt Blonde Bangs, Spiky

Eye Color: Amethyst

Family: Malik (Older Brother)

Type of Angel: Light**

Wings: Ivory, Feathery

* * *

Malik

pic: h t t p : / / s r v y u - g i - o h . t r i p o d . c o m / p i c s / m a r i k . j p g

Age: 17

Height: 5' 11"

Hair Color: Light Blonde, Little Past the Shoulders

Eye Color: Violet

Family: Yugi (Little Brother)

Type of Angel: Violence***

Wings: Silver, Feathery

* * *

Ryou

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / v a z 1 2 0 1 / R y o u % 2 0 6 . j p g

Age: 16

Height: 5' 7"

Hair Color: White, Shoulder Blade Length

Eye Color: Brown

Family: None

Type of Angel: Wiccan****

Wings: White, Feathery

* * *

Joey

pic: h t t p : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / y u g i o h % 2 0 j o e y / s h i k a m a r u s _ l i t t l e _ s e c r e t / J o e y 2 . j p g

Age: 17

Height: 5' 10"

Hair Color: Blonde, Short & Straight

Eye Color: Brown

Family: None

Type of Angel: Elemental Fire*****

Wings: Red/Orange, Feathery

* * *

**Akumas**********:**

Yami

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . w i k i a . c o m / y u g i o h / i m a g e s / 2 / 2 9 / Y a m i Y u g i . j p g

Age: 17

Height: 5' 4"

Hair Color: Black tipped in Crimson w/ Lightening Bolt Blonde Bangs & Lightening Bolt Blond Streaks, Spiky

Eye Color: Crimson

Family: Seto (Cousin)

Type of Demon: Elemental Demon*******

Wings: Mixed- Red/Green/Blue/White, Leathery

* * *

Marik (A/N: ignore the sennen eye on his forehead)

pic: h t t p : / / i m g 2 . a k . c r u n c h y r o l l . c o m / i / s p i r e 4 / e 7 f 2 2 a 5 1 8 e 7 8 f 8 d 5 c 3 2 3 0 f b b a 3 2 6 8 0 9 3 1 2 3 1 5 8 3 1 6 4 _ f u l l . j p g

Age: 18

Height: 5' 11"

Hair Color: Light Blonde, Wild & Spiky

Eye Color: Violet

Family: None

Type of Demon: Vampire********

Wings: Black/Brown, Leathery

* * *

Bakura

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / y u - g i - o h / y a m i _ b a k u r a . j p g

Age: 17

Height: 5' 7"

Hair Color: White, Wild & Spiky

Eye Color: Brown

Family: None

Type of Demon: Dark Fallen Angel*********

Wings: Silvery-Black, Feathery

* * *

Seto

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / y u - g i - o h / s e t o % 5 B 4 % 5 D . j p g

Age: 18

Height: 6' 1"

Hair Color: Brown, Short & Straight

Eye Color: Blue

Family: Yami (Cousin)

Type of Demon: Elemental Water**********

Wings: Black/Blue, Leathery

* * *

***Neterus- Egyptian word for Angels.**

****Light Angel- A pure Angel.**

*****Violence Angel- An Angel who likes to get into fights and an older sibling of a Light Angel.**

******Wiccan Angel- They are in charge of restoring the angels back to health and deliver their babies using nature-orientated medicines. **

*******Elemental Fire Angel- Controls the element of fire. **

********Akumas- Japanese word for Demon. **

*********Elemental Demon- Who controls water, earth, fire, wind, and water. **

**********Vampire- A demon with bat wings that only can survive off blood.**

***********Dark Fallen Angel- Who sinned and exiled from heaven with powers. (A/N: i explain the "dark" part in the next chappie)**

************Elemental Water Demon- Upper level fire demon. **

**(A/N: the demons and angels i thought up, some of them. the ones i made up i don't know if they are real or not since i'm not a religious person. but i like to bring up one thing into the light and that is: not my intention on bashing on a/any religion, that's not why i write this. besides both of my parents are Christians so there is no way i will do any religion bashing, plus even if my parents are not religious i still won't do any religious bashing. i refuse to bash any religion or some bodies character that will go against my nature.)**

**(A/N: the only time that i will bash any anime character are the ones i don't have a great liking to.) **

**

* * *

**

**hope u enjoy. i am also working on the first chapter already.**


	2. The Akumas, Demons

**hey guys.**

**i know this is a little early but i finally noticed that it only have one life left so i just had to post this up today.**

**i would like to thnk _alice's sister _for reviewing this story.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh or its characters but i do own the title, the plot, and the ocs.**

**Pairings: YamixYugi, SetoxJoey, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou**

**Rating: all depends on the chappie but rite now its rated K.**

* * *

**1. The Akumas, Demons.**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

*BANG*

"Hey Yami, time to wake up!"

The person who shouted, jumped on said person's bed.

"Damn it Bakura, don't do that!" the 'said person', now known as Yami, shouted.

"Yami!" was shouted again as another person jumped on top of Yami.

Yami growled, "Marik get off as well."

As Marik and Bakura got off of Yami, they heard a chuckle.

At the doorway to Yami's bedroom was Yami's cousin, Seto.

Yami sighed, "Seto, why did you let them do this?" Yami questioned.

"Because I thought it will be amusing," Seto answered.

Yami just rolled his eyes and gave an irritated sigh.

"Now get your lazy ass up and dressed," Seto ordered his cousin.

"Its too early," Yami said.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Get ready," he stated simply and left with Bakura and Marik behind him then he shut the door.

Yami gave another irritated sigh then went to get ready for the day.

He was done in several minutes and went to meet his cousin and friends at their usual spot in the forest.

Yami is an elemental demon. Which means he has the power of earth, water, fire, and wind. Yami is usually calm and collected but hit one of his nerves then all hell breaks loose, and you need to find a safe hiding spot. He also have leather wings that are colored mix with green, blue, red, and white. When Yami uses his earth powers then the green parts of his wings glow. Using water element will have the blue parts on his wings glowing. Fire power will have his red parts on his wings glowing. His wind powers will have the white parts on his wings glow. Yami is also the younger cousin of Seto.

Seto is an elemental water demon with blue leather wings. His personality is that of a cold-hearted and uncaring demon. But that is just a front, he really cares for his family and friends that earn his trust and respect. But if you mess with them then its your funeral. Seto is also the older cousin of Yami.

Marik is a vampire with black/brown leather wings. He is friends with Seto and Yami, and best friends with Bakura; despite knowing Bakura for a short time. Marik sometimes acts totally insane but his sane. His personality make him seem like he doesn't care but in truth, mess with someone he cares and/or loves then you'll be in a pine box before you finish blinking.

Bakura is a dark fallen angel demon. He has silvery-black leather wings. He used to live in Angel World but the elders banish him to Demon World. In the Angel World, he was know as a dark angel; they are the 3rd most powerful angel. In Demon World, his just another demon with powers. After several weeks of banishment, he made friends with Seto and Yami, and became best friends with Marik; they became the best of friends because they have similar personalities. However, despite that they are Bakura's friends they know little to nothing about him. All they know is that his wings used to be silvery-black feathers but they turn into silvery-black leather wings when he was banished to Demon World. But the one major secret of all about Bakura, is that every night, he goes to the spot where he fell on the day of his banishment and look up towards the night sky, where Angel World is located, with a look of longing. But he never talks about it, he just keep his days living at Angel World to himself.

* * *

**hope u guyz enjoyed it and sorry its so short but the next chap is in the works i promise u that. but i can't promise that it will be long its just a more in-depth chapter.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	3. The Neterus, Angels

**hey everybody. **

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**i would like to thnk: _DBSKPirateKing_ and _psychicgirl32 _for reviewin. **

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh or its characters but i do own the title, the plot, and the ocs.**

**Pairings: YamixYugi, SetoxJoey, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou**

* * *

**2. The Neterus, Angels. **

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

Above the world Demon World and a neighbor to the In-Between*, and below Heaven is Angel World.

Angel World is not exactly Heaven. This world is where these angels in live in their own society with their own rules but they don't defy God. They are kind of more like freelance angels then anything. Angel World is also like a guard post because for demons to attack Heaven they need to get through Angel World.

In this world there is only angels that humans never even heard of. These angels are arranged from most common to most rarest and powerful of them all.

The recognizable and important of the angels are: Yugi, Joey, Malik, and Ryou. Now they don't exactly hold a very high stand of status in the society of Angel World; but, what they had done for Angel World made them be recognized.

Yugi is a Light Angel or Angel of Light. His powers vary on his status and how much battle he been through. But, since he believes in non-violence his power is not all that very much. He is a kind and gentle soul, who is a little naive at times. But he has a sense for an adventure which sometimes get him into trouble. Yugi has feathery ivory wings. He is also has an older brother named Malik***.

Malik is a Violence Angel or Angel of Violence. His powers only evolved around physical strength and energy/spiritual attacks****. Malik is very protective over his little brother Yugi and will kill anyone who either puts Yugi in danger or threaten Yugi or bully Yugi. He also has a sense of adventure but he tries to holds back Yugi's sense of adventures since he knows that sometimes Yugi gets in trouble when goes on an adventure. Malik has feathery silver wings.

Joey is an Angel of Elemental of Fire or Elemental Fire Angel. His powers, of course, evolved fire. Joey is best friends with Yugi and has a violate friendship with Malik. He is more the comedian relief of the group. But when you insult him, he gets mad and insults back. He has became like a surrogate brother to his friends, except for Malik and Yugi. Joey acts like a second brother towards them. He has feathery red/orange wings.

Ryou is a Wiccan Angel. His powers and abilities only relay with healing others so his powers bring no violence. A Wiccan Angel can never lay harm on others unless they our threaten or the supernatural beings that they have been treating are being threatened. This type of angel only use medicines of the Angel and Demon World; not only that but his tears, blood, and hair can be used as healing properties. Ryou is friends with Malik, Yugi, and Joey. He is like Yugi in a sense but he has less sense for an adventure due to his wiccan position and is not all that naive. Even if he isn't a Wiccan Angel, he still wouldn't take up the need for violence like Malik and Joey. Ryou has feathery white wings. His feathers on his wings also has healing properties.

Now they don't seem much but when they work together they are unbeatable.

Ryou and Yugi were under the oak tree, where Ryou done all of his wiccan duties since he believe the tree have healing powers; after he is done he takes them to the medical hut unit, if they have to stay over night. Anyway Ryou and Yugi were just chatting along when all of sudden they heard shouting which sounded like Yugi's older brother Malik.

Malik gracefully fall out the sky with Joey in his arms.

"Ryou please help Joey," Malik said, frantically.

Yugi and Ryou got a good look at Joey and saw that Joey needs medical attention, and badly.

Ryou quickly went into action, "Malik please set Joey here," Ryou pointed to a spot under the oak where now a hospital bed magically appeared, Malik did as he was told, "Yugi can you please get a few things from the unit," Ryou hurriedly listed the items that he will need.

Yugi flew over to the medical unit, that wasn't really that far away but still has a good distance to it. Malik followed to assist his little brother.

It only took several minutes to retrieve Ryou's requested items from the med unit.

Yugi and Malik flew back over to Ryou, items in hand, with an injured Joey and couple of other angels that were flying with Malik and Joey but keep with Malik who was trying to save Joey.

* * *

***Time Skip- 1/2 an Hour later* **

* * *

Yugi and Ryou are in the recovery/ medical unit now with a still unconscious Joey. Malik had to leave because he and the other angels were still on a mission. They only returned because they were still kind of close to Wiccan Ryou. But Malik promised to be back in a week and a half.

"How is he Ryou?" asked a concerned Yugi.

"His stable. But I need more healing herbs so he can fully recover but I can't leave him," said an equally concerned Ryou.

"I could go get them," Yugi volunteered.

Ryou's eye widen slightly, "oh no I can't let you," Ryou said, worried.

"Why not?" asked a confused Yugi.

"Because the healing herbs I need are in Demon World and Malik would kill me when he finds out that I let you go to Demon World alone," explained Ryou.

"Oh come on Ry. I can do it. Malik won't be back for a week and a half and the only angels with permission to travel to Demon World have left with Malik."

Ryou still seemed hesitant.

*Exasperated Sigh*, "Okay Yugi," Ryou finally gave in.

Ryou went to retrieve a piece of parchment and wrote down the items that Yugi will need to get for him. He went into the back and returned with a bag **(Pic of bag : ****[the bag that is hanging off Ariel's arm])**. Ryou placed the list of items in the bag along with bottles full of positions, that Yugi know instantly it was meant to protect him.

"Everything you need is in the bag Yugi. Please be safe," told Ryou.

"Thanks and don't worry I'll be fine. I probably be back before Malik," said Yugi.

Ryou nodded.

Then Yugi expanded his wings and shot flew out of the unit then speed bullet to a portal that will lead to Demon World.

* * *

***In-Between is a place between Earth and Heaven. **

****To dispel any confusion: Think of Demon World in another dimension, you know like in Yu Yu Hakusho, then after Demon World is Angel World then Heaven. On the other side of the dimension is Human World (Earth) then its the In-Between then its Heaven. Hope this stop your guys confusion. **

*****I know that Yugi and Malik have different last names but lets just say that they don't have last names and related by blood. **

******Its like in Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

**hope u guys enjoyed.**

**review plz. thnx.**

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
